1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content distribution networks and more particularly to providing users access to reports regarding received multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content may be received over a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN). In traditional systems, a parent or administrator has a limited ability to know what content is received from the MCDN.